Logia
|rname = Rogia |first = Chapter 97; Episode 48 |extra1title = Literally Meaning |extra1 = Nature System }} Logia is one of the three Devil Fruit types. Overview A Logia Devil Fruit is characterized by giving its user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature. If all three of these requirements are not met, then the Devil Fruit cannot be classified as a Logia type. Devil Fruits that allow the user to create and control poison, wax, or any other substance that do not allow the user's body itself to transform into that element itself are classified under Paramecia; the Yami Yami no Mi is the sole exception. Likewise, Devil Fruits that change the user's body into a substance but don't bestow the power to control and create said substance are also classified as Paramecia. Furthermore, even if all three requirements are met but the substance itself is not a force of nature or naturally occuring, then it cannot be classified as a Logia. A common trait among Logia Devil Fruit powers is that of intangibility, and the ability to reform one's elemental body if its structure is disrupted in any way, often from physical attacks. However, this isn't a requirement, as the Yami Yami no Mi is classified as a Logia power, and yet doesn't offer its user an intangible body or the ability to reform after an attack. Other Logia Devil Fruits like the Hie Hie no Mi don't offer its user an intangible body due to the tangible and solid nature of the element (ice in the case of the Hie Hie no mi), but they do offer the ability to reform after physical attacks, and thus offer a virtually invincible body against non-Haki attacks. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful of the three Devil Fruit types. They are also considered the rarest of the three Devil Fruit types overall (not including the Zoan subclass, Mythical Zoan). The term Logia was first used when Laki heard about Enel's Devil Fruit abilities. Logia-Type Users Logia-Types Canon *Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Smoke-Smoke Fruit/Plume-Plume Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control smoke. Eaten by Smoker *Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control sand. Eaten by Crocodile. *Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flare-Flare Fruit/Flame-Flame Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control fire. Eaten by Portgas D. Ace until his death and later eaten by Sabo. *Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control electricity. Eaten by Enel. *Hie Hie no Mi (English Versions: Chilly-Chilly Fruit/Ice-Ice Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control ice. Eaten by Kuzan. *Yami Yami no Mi (English Versions: Dark-Dark Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control darkness. Eaten by Marshall D. Teach. *Pika Pika no Mi (English Versions: Glint-Glint Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control light. Eaten by Borsalino. *Magu Magu no Mi (English Versions: Mag-Mag Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control magma. Eaten by Sakazuki. *Numa Numa no Mi (English Versions: Swamp-Swamp Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control swamp. Eaten by Caribou. *Gasu Gasu no Mi (English Versions: Gas-Gas Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control gas. Eaten by Caesar Clown. *Yuki Yuki no Mi (English Versions: Snow-Snow Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control snow. Eaten by Monet until her death. Non-Canon *Toro Toro no Mi (English Versions: Jelly-Jelly Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control an unknown liquid. Eaten by Honey Queen. (Movie 2) *Pasa Pasa no Mi (English Versions: Paper-Paper Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control paper. Eaten by Simon. (Video Game) *Ame Ame no Mi (English Versions: Candy-Candy Fruit): Enables the user to become, create, and control liquid or candy syrup. Eaten by Gasparde. (Movie 4) Strengths Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to create, control, and transform their body into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. The user can transform partially or completely. One of the greatest strengths of Logia fruits are the defensive capabilities that they have to offer. A Logia user, when in their elemental form, can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform their bodies without injury, making them immune to dangers that would normally hurt or kill a regular human, or even Paramecia and Zoan users. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's elemental body, allowing them a large degree of intangibility. The only known exception to this aspect would be with Blackbeard, whose Yami Yami no Mi powers absorb strikes and make them stronger, making him suffer in greater pain than if he would have taken the hit physically. Another trait was displayed with this ability to recover from physical damage, as seen when one half of Monet's body was able to act freely of the other when she was cut in half, demonstrating that parts of a Logia's separate body can even act in a fragmented state. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate limitless amounts of their element and control it, giving them fearsome abilities. A prime example of this class' destructiveness is the battle between Kuzan and Sakazuki. When they clashed with each other at full force, their Logia powers permanently distorted the weather of Punk Hazard, turning one half into a frozen wasteland, and the other half into a blazing inferno. Another example is when Ace and Blackbeard destroyed Banaro Island during their confrontation. However, certain elements, such as smoke and swamp, are more suitable for capturing enemies rather than causing raw destruction. Logia users can also use their abilities in other ways related to their element: Crocodile's sand powers could be used to absorb moisture, Caesar Clown's gas abilities allow him to manipulate air constitutions, Enel's electrical heat could melt and reshape metal, Aokiji's ability could freeze water, and Kizaru's ability could permit him to travel as beams of light and move at the speed of light. Logia fruits can afford the users immunity to effects related to their elements as well. For example, Crocodile and Ace are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia abilities related to aridity and heat, respectively. Logia users can also control their respective elements that are not generated from their own bodies, but are already pre-existing within the environment. They can accomplish so by utilizing their own element from their own body and adding it to the preexisting source, augmenting their already powerful force to higher and more versatile levels. Primary examples include when Crocodile created unstoppable sandstorms in a desert area, Enel causing lightning from the clouds to strike down his targets, and Caesar shifting the atmospheric air to suffocate his opponents. However, none of the Logia users shown so far can manipulate their respective elements if it is in another state of matter or energy, since it is a different element entirely. Finally, a Logia user's physical strength does not influence the power of the fruit. Regardless of the original strength of the user prior to consuming the fruit, their gained powers are of the same scale. This is in contrast to Zoan fruits, which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia fruits, which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities, as Luffy is able to use the Gomu Gomu no Mi to access Gear Second without killing him. However, the properties of the Devil Fruit's element can provide certain instances where the user can exploit it in conjunction with their own fighting moves. An example of this is seen in the case of Kizaru, who uses his light element to augment his kicking strength to explosive levels. Weaknesses }} Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they are not invincible. Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and avoid the attacks. However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means. For example, Enel's ability has been trained to the point that he could reflexively change into his lightning form while partially asleep, using Mantra to predict his enemy's actions. Another example is when Ace first meets Blackbeard after the Alabasta Arc and is shot by Van Augur; the bullets go right through him leaving fiery holes which heal up after a short time. Inexperienced Logia users also tend to become seemingly overconfident due to the defensive capabilitites granted by their powers, as they become accustomed to not having to dodge or defend against attacks. Thus, if this advantage is neutralized by some means, they then have to start to rely on their own ability to physically dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are also extremely physically tough, even when their bodies are vulnerable. However, for users who solely rely on their so-called invincibility while having little to no natural defensive power, such as Caribou, this overconfidence seems to be far more apparent and damaging. Also, reforming their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack requires concentration. Fear can even hinder the regeneration process, as seen when Monet felt so much fear at how Roronoa Zoro could have used Haki to kill her, to the point that she could not properly reform herself for a moment, barely managing to get one half of her body to fight. Another way to harm a Logia user is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to forcibly solidify the user's body and rendering them vulnerable to damage. For example, Enel, being made of electricity, is vulnerable to Luffy's rubber body despite his honed reflexes, since rubber is an insulator. Another example is Crocodile, who, being made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened (either by getting him wet or striking him with something with a wet surface), since sand sticks together if wet. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate near-limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that damage their true physical body, no matter what state it's in. This is first shown by Akainu, whose magma was able to overpower Ace's flames, causing him physical damage despite both being Logia users. The Hie Hie no Mi is also capable of overpowering the Yuki Yuki no Mi In addition to this, Logia users cannot regenerate parts of their true body that have been permanently damaged or severed, as it was revealed that Aokiji has lost a sizable amount of his left leg (up to half of his thigh) during his post-timeskip battle against Akainu for the Fleet Admiral position, and resorts to using a prosthetic ice leg made of his Devil Fruit's power. Users of Busoshoku Haki can interact with Logia users' bodies as if they were tangible; Rayleigh describes it as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users". When Haki is used in an attack on a Logia user while they are in their elemental form, rather than nullifying the powers, it allows the Haki user to physically damage them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible. During his battle with Smoker, Vergo demonstrated that Logia users should not transform into their element against people more proficient in the use of Haki than them, since the increased body volume also increases the areas where the Logia user can be struck. dodges a Haki-imbued attack from Tashigi.]] However, this weakness is not absolute. Since most Logia users can manipulate the shape of their bodies, Logia users can dodge attacks by manipulating their body structure to help avoid being hit; this was shown by Monet changing her body structure to make herself harder to hit. Another more advanced way shown is that users with advanced enough Kenbunshoku Haki are capable of creating pre-formed openings in their bodies where an attack would hit, causing them to pass through air and not actually make physical contact. Although Charlotte Katakuri is not classified as a Logia user, he is capable of bodily transformation like a Logia, and with his advanced Kenbunshoku Haki, he was able to perfect this technique of manipulating his body structure to dodge attacks, to the point where he had not been hit in years. Similar feats have also been shown by both Aokiji and Akainu. Logia users with a greater amount of control over their environment can also make it more difficult for their bodies to be hit by performing environmental attacks, such as when Monet overwhelmed Tashigi with a blizzard. Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Seastone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and preventing them from using their powers. So far though, apart from Smoker, most Logia users seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or freezing it. Trivia *Every canon Logia comes from a natural element or force of nature. *Except for Enel, every canon Logia user revealed before the timeskip was present during the Battle of Marineford. *The word "Logia" is a Greek word from New Testament scholarship that translates roughly as "sayings, utterances, oracles". It is surmised that given the kanji, this type of Devil Fruit is meant to represent an element of nature "speaking" with force; always with a destructive capacity. *Trebol utilizes his Paramecia ability, the Beta Beta no Mi, to create a thick coat of mucus over his slim and frail body to trick his opponents into thinking he has a Logia ability. *In the magazine release of Chapter 863, the Mochi Mochi no Mi was stated to be a Logia, but this has been changed in the volume release into a "special Paramecia". References Site Navigation ru:Логия it:Rogia fr:Logia pl:Logia Category:Logia Category:Lists